


Stuck with me

by NearlyThornless



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyThornless/pseuds/NearlyThornless
Summary: After a few weeks of self isolation, Kageyama becomes very much aware of the fact that both he and Hinata have lost their sanity.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 341





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The quarantine two shot that no one asked for..  
> I just started watching haikyuu so I hope the two of them aren't too ooc.  
> Enjoy, hopefully!

Kageyama isn't a stranger to what it looks like when Hinata is bored, but self isolation is taking the whole thing to an entirely new level. With practice canceled, public spaces closed down and the general lack of things one can or should do outside, the orange haired boy is practically vibrating with leftover energy and frustration all day long.

It was fine during the first week, worse during the second - but by now, his stored up energy mainly goes into the task of annoying the hell out of Kageyama. Their initially (mostly) comfortable life in a shared apartment close to the campus has been turning into a test of endurance, and not the good, volleyball-related kind. 

Hinata is sprawled across his bed, head hanging upside down, because of course they can't just both suffer quietly in their own rooms. The orange haired boy seems insistent on spending all their time together - all day long, everyday - and Kageyama suspects that it's due to the lack of general socialising. He's got absolutely no problem with that, unlike the other. 

And he of all people has to fall victim to a conversation-deprived Hinata.

"I want to plaaaay," the smaller of the two complains, "and I miss the team." 

"You've said that, what, fivehundred times in the last ten minutes?" the dark haired boy asks, annoyance loud and clear in his voice as he tries to focus on the online group work he's forced to do for university.

"But.. the volleyball court! It's lonely when no one runs around on it. I had a spirtual dream about how lonely it currently feels last night and woke up crying," he says, and it has Kageyama wondering if maybe they have finally reached the point where Hinata has lost all of his remaining sanity. 

"That's a joke, right?" he asks, only mildly concerned.

"No, I swear it's true. If this goes on for much longer, I'll die!" 

"Stop being dramatic." 

"You'll regret saying that when I'm six feet under. I'm serious," he complains, and Kageyama tries his best to ignore him and focus on what he's supposed to be doing.

"Kageyama, when do you think training will be allowed again?" 

"I have no damn idea, stop asking me that, do I look like a virologist to you?" 

"Do virologists look a certain way?" 

"Shut up, I'm trying to work on this thing," Tobio snaps at him, but he can already tell that it's useless. 

"Stop working on that thing. Entertain me instead." 

Disbelieving, blue eyes turn in the boy's direction, and Kageyama becomes incredibly aware of all the different kinds of frustrations that have been building up inside him lately. On a regular basis, it's bad enough that he lives with the very boy he fantasises about late at night and sometimes during the day, but now he's literally stuck with him almost 24/7. He's lost count of the times Hinata has fallen asleep on his bed now, intrusive as he is.

And it's hard, because he likes Hinata even when he's being an annoying piece of shit. 

Now he can't even distract himself with the other thing that he obsesses over. 

"How the hell am I supposed to entertain you?" he growls, and forcibly shuts the laptop down because there's no way in hell he can get anything done with the other in his room anyway.

"Don't know, think of something."

Tobio can think of many things, but he can't say a single one of those suggestions out loud unless he wants to disturb the other and cause a huge mess for the both of them that will inevitable result in absolute awkwardness. So instead, he fixes Hinata with a blank stare.

"Why don't you think of something, you're the one who's asking," he shoots back.

"Then tell me a story." 

A heavy sigh falls from Kageyama's lips, the kind that can easily replace the word 'seriously?'. 

"What kind of story would I even tell you." 

"Something entertaining obviously, Bakayama," Hinata says, rolling around to lay on his stomach instead, holding his head up with his hands. 

"I don't know any entertaining stories," Kagayama says, and prays to God that practice will be a thing again as soon as possible. 

"Boring," Hinata complains, and toys around with a piece of paper, busying himself by tearing it into pieces and letting said pieces fall down on Tobio's mattress. Suddenly, his face lights up and Kageyama knows that whatever is coming, it can't be good. 

"Tell me about your first kiss," Hinata says enthusiastically, and Kageyama chokes on nothing in particular. 

"Why the hell would I tell you about that?" he manages to get out, all too aware of the fact that his cheeks feel like they're burning up. 

"Because," Hinata begins, and tears another piece of paper off, "you want me to stop complaining about how boring life is. And you never talk about stuff like that, but I know for a fact that you have kissed people before, so don't deny it." 

"Because stuff like that is pointless," the dark haired boy informs him, leaving out the part where it's super awkward to talk about it with him of all people. Because what if he accidentally slips up and says something stupid out loud like, "it wasn't with you so it was bullshit." 

"Uh. What?"

It's that moment that Kageyama notices that Hinata isn't the only one who's sanity is compromised. And by compromised, he means dead. At the bottom of the sea, with a brick tied to its foot, floating uselessly.

"Nothing," he says, too quickly. 

"That wasn't nothing, you just said-" 

"Nothing," Kageyama repeats again with finality, wanting to punch himself in the face, hard. Or Hinata. Or to punch their faces against each other, hard. He makes a frustrated noise, wishing he would have kept trying to do his fucking group work. 

"So," Hinata begins, sitting up on the bed once he's recovered from the initial surprise. Kageyama's eyes follow him when he stands up and moves closer. He's never thought of Hinata as scary, except maybe for the look he sometimes gets when he really wants to win against another team, but he has never been scary off court. 

Except now that he's walking over to him, brown eyes locked with Kageyama's. 

"You wanted me to be your first kiss, huh." 

"No," Kageyama lies, straight faced. 

"Don't act all shy now, you just said it," Hinata grins, and comes way too close for Kageyama to just pretend like he isn't there in the room with him. He has half a mind to get up and just run away, because this sure as fuck isn't the way he imagined the afternoon to go.

"The volleyball withdrawal is making you hallucinate, idiot," Kageyama says, trying his best to look unbothered and pretty certain that he's failing, judging by the look Hinata gives him. The smaller of the two looks entirely too pleased with himself, and it's making Kageyama feel a sense of unease he's never felt before. 

After years of successfully keeping all of his feelings locked away, he just went ahead and revealed them by accident - in the most idiotic way possible. He once again finds himself hoping that the last few weeks have been one long and disturbing voleyball-less nightmare, but the pace at which his heart beats doesn't really suggest so. 

"It's not! I heard that, and it was super adorable! You just went all 'baaam! my first kiss was bullshit because it wasn't with someone as awesome as you' in that grumpy voice. I'd never have guessed you were the romantic type!" 

"I'm not the romantic type." 

"Romanceyama!" 

"Shut up," Tobio mumbles, feeling as if all the worst case scenarios in his head are teaming up to become one entire mess of a reality. Hinata will never let this one slide, and he obviously finds the entire thought amusing more than anything and will probably laugh at the absurdity of it for the rest of his li- 

"It's a shame I imagined that. I would have totally dared you to kiss me," Hinata just says. Like it's not a big deal, even sighing to emphasise how much of a shame it is. 

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Kageyama asks him, doubting it very much. 

"Of course I do. And it's making you blush so I'd say it's working," the middle blocker says, and the way he does, it still very much feels like a challenge to Kageyama. 

"I'm not blushing," he denies fruitlessly.

"You totally are." 

"Shut up." 

"Make me," Hinata says, as if to confirm that he's no idea what he's doing to Kageyama's poor, overwhelmed heart. 

And the setter finally has enough of the way Hinata acts like he somehow has the upper hand now, so he shoots up from the chair he's sitting on so abruptly that it nearly falls to the ground. 

It has the desired effect, and Hinata doesn't look quite as confident anymore when Kageyama towers over him, staring down into brown eyes with weeks of pent up anger and grabbing him by the shirt. It's not the smartest move however, because in that moment, Kageyama becomes incredibly aware of the fact that it would be so damn easy to pull the other just a bit closer and actually kiss him.

And it's not funny anymore how badly he wants to do that. Especially since Hinata seems to have realised the position they're in, and his cheeks are turning darker by the second. He looks so disgustingly adorable that Tobio wants to make him scream.

"Got nothing to say now, huh?" he asks instead, and despite his fast reflexes, he's in no way prepared for what happens next. Instead of replying with one of his usual stupid remarks, Hinata does the unthinkable. 

That determined expression Kageyama knows all too well washes over his face, and next thing he knows, he's got a small hand at the back of his head that pulls him forward. 

His brain overflows with the realisation that soft lips are pressed to his own, but the shock barely lasts for a few seconds and he can almost hear the sound of years' worth of self control snapping. 

Hinata is kissing him, and he's so bad at it that it's obvious this isn't just another hyperrealistic daydream.

And in that sense, it's too perfect for words.

Whereas Hinata literally just pressed their lips together as though he has no fucking clue what he's doing, Kageyama is almost too aware of how this works. Not because he has lots of experience, but because he has imagined this, probably a few too many times throughout the last few years. 

As soon as he doesn't feel frozen in place anymore, he pushes forward, forcing the other to tilt his head back. His hand shoots out to take a hold of orange hair, and he pulls on it, guiding Hinata in a way that actually allows them to find an angle that works better.

And how it works. 

The smaller boy makes a sound in the back of his throat as Kageyama bites his lip in an attempt to get him to move along with him instead of just pressing their lips together like idiots, and Hinata seems to take the hint, thank God. 

Just seconds later, they're doing what comes most naturally to them, trying to outdo each other with everything they have. With their mouths; neither of them wants to allow the other to control the kiss, and it both feels like a fight and doesn't. Better than shouting at each other or racing each other. 

Better than anything. 

Hinata moans into the kiss as Kageyama licks his lower lip, and somehow the kiss becomes even messier than it already is after that. 

It sends a thunderstorm of emotions through every fiber of Tobio's being, and judging by his reactions, Shouyo is as big of a mess as him.

Both of them breathe entirely too hard when they pull apart, and darkened brown eyes look up at him in a way that has Kageyama cursing his need for oxygen. 

"Wow," Hinata says in a breathy voice after about twenty seconds of the most intense and horrifying eye contact, and then his eyes travel down to Tobio's parted lips. As if to confirm that they were just pressed against his. He looks the best kind of excited, almost reminiscent of the state he's in when they're playing an important game, but more flustered. 

"Wow?" Tobio asks, unable to judge the meaning of that word. 

Hinata nervously touches his hair, the very same hair Kageyama still has a hand buried in, and both their hands brush against each other before the smaller boy finally speaks.

"You know, that was my first kiss," Hinata admits, and Tobio's eyes widen in response. 

"Seriously?" he asks, not so sure whether or not his heart can deal with the information. He'd just assumed that Hinata must have kissed someone before, after all he doesn't struggle with social stuff, in contrast to Tobio.

"Yup, seriously." 

"Fuck," Kageyama says, feeling anything but eloquent. 

"And? What do you say, Kageyama? Was it better than your first one?" Hinata asks with a somewhat embarrassed grin on his face, sounding way too curious for his own good.

Despite himself, the dark haired boy admits, "yeah." 

"Glad I didn't disappoint you, King." 

"Can you just shut up for a moment." 

"Nope. Maybe we should have done that earlier," Hinata concludes and for once, Kageyama can't disagree with what he's saying. Perhaps it's a good thing that the both of them have gone mad thanks to the isolation, he can't help but think. 

He has a million things he wants to say in response to that.

But Tobio doesn't have it in him to reply with words. Instead, he pulls Hinata up against him, lifts him into the air and carries him over to his bed before throwing him down, and himself on top of him.

The middle blocker gasps upon impact, and his face goes beet red when he asks, "What are you doing?" 

"What the hell do you think I'm doing, idiot," the setter replies and glares down at him. He once again finds himself wondering how in the world he's attracted to such an idiot. And once again, the expression on Hinata's face answers his question better than words even could.

Kageyama isn't sure when exactly he fell in love with him, but he feels like it must have been a lifetime or two ago. Hinata glares back at him with that faux bravery that's easy to recognise, and more than ever before, Kageyama wants to hear him moan out his name. Or anything, really. 

It's not like there is anything much to lose anymore anyway, now that they've gone this far.

He smirks before leaning down, and whispering into Hinata's ear in a way that causes him to tense up beneath him, "entertaining you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all of you who read this story, liked it, gave kudos and everything. 
> 
> Here's chapter two, I might write another chapter at some point.. we'll see. (: 
> 
> enjoy, hopefully.

"Entertaining you," Kageyama says and Shoyo is officially freaking out. He blames the setter for it, because wow. Wow, because they are on Kageyama's bed. And Kageyama just used that type of voice - the type that is a not so well concealed weapon, and he's obviously trying trying to kill Hinata with just two words, has the metaphorical gun to his head. 

The two words are whispered entirely too close to his ear, and because every cell in Hinata's body is on edge, the slight brush of air against his skin feels like an actual, physical touch and now he wants to feel an actual physical touch right there and - 

"You're not going to throw up, are you?" Kageyama asks and that's when Hinata dares to open his eyes, wanting to glare at him, but he fails miserably. 

Because he's never seen Kageyama from this angle; their faces so close and Kageyama's hair pulled down by gravity like this, framing his features just right. Hinata can only pray that his own face doesn't betray his thoughts, because he has absolutely no idea whether he's allowed to think of Kageyama as beautiful. 

Truthfully, he's been using that adjective for him for years now... in his head. Never out loud.

But maybe this entire thing is just a way of letting off some steam for Kageyama, a means of entertainment during a boring and frustrating time and he's interpreting too much into the fact that their lips have touched...

Battled? 

Kissed.

He kissed Hinata back, didn't shove him away, and that's still hard to believe. It'll probably take a lifetime or so to digest that realisation.

"Idiot, I'm not going to throw up," Hinata argues, voice breathy and brown eyes glaring up at dark blue ones. Staredowns between them are not at all uncommon, but the proximity and the intimacy of this position somehow conspire to make Hinata's skin tingle with anticipation.

"You had that look just now," Kageyama tells him, "the one you get when you aren't well prepared for a game." 

It's volleyball language for nervous, and maybe the orange haired boy is just... a tiny little bit nervous after about four or five years or however long it has been now of pining after his teammate who's now looking at his lips like it means something. 

Just like that. 

He breathes out, shakily.

"No, I did not! I totally feel prepared. Super prepared, uh - totally ready to you know, win this? No throwing up, I'm like, super ready for your tosses, uh, metaphorically?" he stumbles over his own words and laughs like somewhat of a maniac because Kageyama is still staring at his mouth and Hinata has no idea what he's even saying anymore. 

"Super ready for my tosses? Seriously?" Kageyama asks, sounding both sceptical and intrigued. 

Hinata has the slight suspicion that he's trying to torture him with his smirk and the space that is left between them, separating their mouths. Kageyama's arms aren't even shaking as he holds himself up above him, and Hinata feels like a criminal just for looking at them because he's definitely got a thing for Kageyama's arms. 

And his hands. The things they do in training and during matches; the things they could do outside of volleyball. 

His voice, too. 

And his returning frown coupled with the hint of a blush on his cheeks - 

Hinata is obsessed with the entirety of Kageyama, that's how deep in he is. Hopeless to the core.

"You.. seem nervous," the raven remarks, interrupting his almost hungry staring, "is this okay?" 

Hinata is not entirely sure what 'this' entails, but he sure hopes it's going to be more than just watching each other from up close. Even though he most certainly is a mess inside and not at all certain he won't have a heart attack and faint at some point, because.. 

Wow.

His tone of voice - Kageyama sounds concerned. 

And Hinata has absolutely no clue how far they're going to go, has just experienced his first kiss. 

"Shut up, I'm not nervous, you're nervous," Hinata murmurs, because he doesn't know how else to react, and both of their eyes meet again. The loudest moment of silence follows, with neither of them moving, blinking or faltering. 

"Yeah, I am," Kageyama agrees, and Hinata's eyes widen because he expected the setter to deny it. His heart skips a beat at the admission, because it's got to mean something that Shoyo isn't the only one affected here. 

Luckily, he finds his voice again and manages to reply, "Then I'm nervous, too." 

He gathers all his courage, and adds, "maybe we should..." 

Hinata can't help but let his eyes turn to the other's lips for a second before looking back up in somewhat of a daze. 

Apparently it's all the communication needed. 

He can see a flash of dilated pupils before Kageyama crashes down on him, like waves on a shore. Hinata feels like washed up sand, a thousand grains in motion. A moan gets stuck in the back of his throat upon impact, and his one free hand shoots up instinctively, pulling the other closer to himself. 

Kageyama's kiss doesn't speak of nerves. If anything, it's calmer than the one they shared before, like a promise that isn't rushed. He steals the breath right out of Hinata, and somehow, in that moment, it truly hits him. 

There's a strange feeling of optimism in him, something that resembles the feeling when the two of them realise that they've won a match and share that one special moment of victory-induced euphoria. Hope and rightness blossom in him. 

Because it's not a meaningless kiss, no cruel joke - but something loud, golden; a thousand puzzle pieces falling into place. Maybe catharsis, an epiphany or something. This strange, inexplicable feeling of unity and trust Hinata associates with Kageyama is somehow in their kiss - and maybe this is one of those moments in life. The ones where an important chance reveals itself, a door opens, and nothing is ever the same afterwards. 

When everything feels so incredibly unreal that you know you couldn't make it up if you tried; and Shoyo refuses to think of this as anything less than a life altering moment.

How badly he wants it to be should be scary, but it really isn't. It's as if all heavy feelings have left his body, and he might just float away if it weren't for the lips pressing down on his. Their lips follow each other, and find each other over and over again. 

Hinata feels like he might just lack oxygen by the time Kageyama manages tear himself away. Both of them breathe heavily, and while Hinata is still recovering and trying to calm down the butterflies in his stomach, Kageyama descends on him again. He feels his lips brushing against his jawline, and gasps at the sensation, mentally blacking out for a second or two. 

Hinata pushes his head a little further into the pillow and hopes that Kageyama takes the revealed skin of his neck as the invitation that it's supposed to be. 

He does. 

Shoyo is unable to hold back the noises that he's making and his body tingles all over, fingers tightening their grip. He's pretty sure that he's shaking like leaves in an autumn storm, his entire being on edge. 

And when the soft pressure turns into an actual kiss against his skin, he whines like he's in physical pain, and the setter whispers against the spot that he just licked, "you taste good, Hinata." 

There's a smirk audible in his voice.

Hinata breaks apart on the inside at the words, and he mumbles a quiet and embarrassed, "Kageyamaa," putting all the accusatory tone in his voice that he can manage. 

It isn't much; it honestly comes out more desperate than anything.

But he doesn't exactly have the time to be embarrassed about that. Because Kageyama doesn't take a break - doesn't give him a break - and catches the skin of his neck in between his teeth. 

Hinata sucks a sharp breath in. 

And exhales a strained moan when Kageyama does the biting thing again with more pressure, as if it is his actual goal to make Hinata lose it completely. He's successful at it, judging by the drawn out "k.. ahh-nnh" that leaves the redhead's mouth. All nerves in his body are on fire already, and he feels like a ridiculous puddle of neediness. 

Kageyama's own breathing sounds heavy above him though, and the hint of a smirk comes to Hinata's lips when he whispers, "Kageyama?" 

The other makes a "mmh" sort of sound against his throat, apparently unable to tear himself away. Judging by his breathing and his eagerness, Shoyo isn't the only one who likes Kageyama's lips and teeth on his neck.

"You could.. bite harder," he requests, the hint of a challenge clear in his tone. 

Kageyama makes a noise in response that sort of sounds like he's dying a little - and then he does what's requested of him, teeth sinking into flesh and Hinata's entire body tenses up beneath him. Although there's definitely pleasure in the pain, he can't help but let an, "ow, you ass," slip past his lips. He instinctively punches Kageyama in the shoulder.

And the next thing he knows, the setter's face is in front of his again, and the raven looks so out of it that Hinata swallows uselessly, his throat dry as the desert. 

"Don't ask me to bite harder and then complain about it, you idiot," he hisses. 

"I'm not complaining," Hinata whispers back, and the two of them just stare each other down again for a moment, neither of them moving except for their heaving chests. 

"Do you think that left a mark?" Hinata asks innocently, eyes drifting back to strong arms. 

Kageyama's eyes move towards the assaulted skin and just as he nods with a dazed expression on his face, Hinata uses the distraction and puts all his strength into flipping them over. He revels in the surprised gasp from the other's mouth, and victoriously grins down at him when he's the one pinning his arms down. 

"Shame I won't be able to go outside and show it off, huh?" he dares to say, and wastes no time before leaning down and copying what Kageyama did; the faint salty taste of his skin is like a drug to him as he presses messy kisses down to where the collar of Kageyama's shirt begins. 

And God, is he pleasantly surprised with the noises it gets out of the taller boy. Wrecked intakes of breath and low moans that spur Hinata on, along with his desire to make the other feel good. A part of him even wants to prove something to Kageyama - that even though he doesn't have experience with this sort of thing, he's still going to give it his all. 

So he does. 

And by the time Hinata is pulling the collar of Kageyama's shirt down to reach more skin, he's slid so far down the other's body that he he has to remember to breathe. 

Because. 

Kageyama is hard. 

Just like him, obviously, but that hardness is now pressing into Hinata's ass, and he cannot help himself. He rolls his hips softly, almost scared to do the wrong thing somehow or overstep any boundaries, but thankfully that doesn't seem to be the case. 

It feels right. So, so right that the both of them simultaneously let their mouths fall open, and their quiet moans fill the air between them. 

"Hinata," Kageyama rasps, and the smaller boy rolls his hips again, even more carefully this time, as he pushes himself up a little and their eyes find each other. Kageyama's eyes that Shoyo has always admired have somehow managed to become even more fascinating. Almost entirely overtaken by large pupils and glazed over with the kind of want he has never seen in them, Hinata makes a desperate sound at the overwhelming image of his face. 

He's enamoured by the slightly parted lips, bewitched by his lidded eyes, and captivated by the way in which the setter has his gaze fixed on Hinata. 

He knows that those eyes are capable of taking in the image of an entire room within just seconds, but they aren't searching or analysing. They're unmoving. 

Focused entirely on Hinata. That knowledge nearly has his shuddering.

It's so good, it's almost too good. 

He tilts his head slightly, whispers a, "yeah, Kageyama?" and moves his hips again, fascinated by the way it makes the other shut his eyes tightly in what he assumes must be pleasure. It's incredible to think that Hinata can do this to him, to Kageyama Tobio of all people. 

The movement allows his own erection a bit of relief as well, but he tries to focus on the sight in front of him instead of getting lost in his own feelings. 

He wants and needs to see Kageyama's reactions. Badly.

"Fuck," is all the answer he gets, the word so heavy that it almost sounds religious to Hinata. Or maybe the opposite - he isn't sure at this point. All of it seems a bit.. above words.

"Take off your shirt," Hinata demands. 

"You take off your shirt," Kageyama replies, breathless but sounding ridiculously dominant considering his position beneath Hinata. 

"I take off yours, you take off mine?" Shoyo suggests, not wanting this to lead to a fight right now, and watches Kageyama's throat as he swallows again. 

"Alright." 

Hinata doesn't need to be told twice, and he sits up on the other's lap, pulling the setter along with him, impatient small hands struggling to pull the piece of clothing off of Kageyama's body. He feels like a child unwrapping the longest awaited Christmas present, one he never expected to actually receive. 

And the present doesn't disappoint him in the slightest. 

Although he's seen Kageyama's body before, as is basically unavoidable being in a team and also sharing an apartment, he's never seen it under such circumstances. Or from up close. Or, without the guilt of knowing that he shouldn't be looking. 

But he's pretty sure that he has the permission to do so now, and that is everything. Almost more than he can handle, really. Before he knows it, his fingers are following the lines of his ribs down to his horrifyingly beautiful abs, the skin so warm and smooth beneath his fingers that he makes a sound at the slight touch. Something along the lines of a gasp. 

Kageyama holds his breath, and Shoyo lets his hands continue their exploration as he leans in for another kiss.

He's not necessarily the spiritual type, but... maybe he is and he never noticed because he just never had the chance to exchange and entangle his and Kageyama's energy in this way. 

It feels like the end of a life he'd never considered lonely before. But like this, their lips together and their warmth shared, he comes to realise just what actual closeness is. 

Not just in the physical sense, but in the sense of... having no walls between them. No need to disguise the universe of feelings he harbors for Kageyama. He can put all of it into a kiss, and miraculously, he doesn't end up getting pushed away like he'd spent endless hours fearing he might. 

His fingers tighten, and helplessly, lightly scratch their way down the mouth-watering chest. 

When they separate, Kageyama barely allows himself a moment to breathe before he says, "Your shirt." 

The words come out wrecked, rushed - they have Hinata's face burning as his arms fall down at his sides, allowing him to take the shirt off. 

Something is wrong with his breathing when he catches a glimpse of those large hands fisting the fabric, as Kageyama has done a hundred times before when they had been fighting for one reason or another. 

This time however, Kageyama pulls the article of clothing up instead of using the pressure to intimidate him, and that's new. New and expected and somehow still enough to knock all thought right out of Hinata as he raises his arms and the discarded shirt is thrown to the floor a moment later. 

And then Kageyama stares at him, blue eyes going up and down and an expression on his face that has Hinata shivering. 

"Shit," Kageyama says after what feels like an eternity of analysing every inch of skin on Hinata's exposed chest. He tilts his head to the side in confusion when the setter repeats the word in a desperate voice, closing his eyes. 

"Uh, did I do something wr-" 

"Shut up," Kageyama snaps before he can even finish his question, and stays quiet for a few seconds. "You're -" 

"I'm what?" 

"Fucking stupid and loud. And beautiful," Kageyama says and Hinata's eyes widen because, has Kageyama seen himself?

Hinata feels like he doesn't have much to offer in comparison, but the compliment still catapults him to another plane of existence nonetheless. 

He laughs nervously, "you, uh, really think so?" 

Kageyama nods, looks him in the eyes and asks, "I can touch you, right?" 

Hinata nods too, enthusiastically. He's not exactly aware of the word slipping out of his mouth, but the desperate tone in which he breathes out the word, "please," even surprises himself. 

One large hand then comes to rest on the small of his back, and Kageyama pulls him closer, which has the redhead making noises again. At the same time, his other hand traces his shoulder, follows the line of his collarbone, and Hinata never thought that the feeling of fingers sliding down his chest would make him lose his mind like this, but it does. 

His breath gets stuck in his throat, his muscles tighten, and he watches the fascination on Kageyama's face grow as his eyes follow his hand. All rational thought he's really capable of at this point is just how shockingly perfect Kageyama is, in absolutely every aspect, to him. 

"Nnh," he moans when those large and somewhat rough fingers brush past his nipple, and Shoyo barely has the time to be terrified by his own reaction. Because this is Kageyama, and even like this - doing what they're doing - he's incredibly fast to react to things.

Meaning; before Hinata can be mortified by his own sensitivity, he's already moaning again. Because Kageyama has his hard nipple between his fingers, applying pressure and making Hinata go crazy, his hips rolling into the other again. More violently this time, with more urgency and less teasing in his movements.

Kageyama groans, but doesn't stop. Instead, he uses the hand on Hinata's back to push him forward again. Hinata follows his lead, and whines at the lack of relief that his own erection gets, while simultaneously burning up with the knowledge that they're actually... doing this. It's almost poetic how easily the two of them manage to fall into a rhythm, and when Kageyama pinches his nipple again, Hinata arches his back.

"-yama," he breathes out, light and desperate. Lust-induced insanity has him grabbing the setter's hand and guiding it away from his chest. 

He doesn't miss the sharp look it earns him, but Kageyama's expression transforms into something Hinata wants tattooed into his brain when he figures out where the smaller of the two is guiding his hand. 

There's a shaky exhale, and Kageyama bites his lip as he cups the bulge in Hinata's pants. 

"Aah, God! Please," Hinata begs, and pushes his hips forward like it's what he was born to do. 

"Shoyo," Kageyama all but whispers, like asking this is a crime, "you.. really want this?" 

Shoyo loves the way his name sounds coming out of his mouth, maybe a little too much. And the fact that Kageyama feels the need to make sure, it...

It would be cute if Hinata wasn't a wreck, and losing his mind, wanting this a bit too badly. Now that Kageyama addressed him with his first name, especially. The hand on his dick isn't helping his sanity much either. 

"What does it look like, Tobio?" he asks, half-moaning his name, using the setter's own weapon against him, so to speak. And damn, the damage that weapon does is beautiful. Determination flares up in those oceans of blue, and his next movements are quick, organised, deliberate. 

One large hand opens Hinata's pants while the other is already diving into his boxers. Hinata makes a noise he never knew humans could make. His entire body is set aflame with ecstasy at the feeling of the hand he has admired so often wrapping around his dick. 

It's out of this world, too rough, too warm - too perfect. 

Kageyama looks at him like he's never seen him before. Or perhaps like he's been watching him forever. 

Tears collect in Hinata's eyes from the intensity of the feelings coursing through him, and his mouth hangs open, out of his control. This is all so perfectly out of control that he can't be bothered to feel a hint of shame when he looks Kageyama in the eyes and moans again, lower this time, "ah, Tobio - please" 

It seems to snap the setter out of his momentary hypnosis, and Hinata's body bends over, his head falling against a hard chest when pressure is applied to the hold and Kageyama starts moving his hand, stroking his dick inside his boxers and making the redhead see stars. 

He moans uselessly, and feels like an instrument in gifted hands, but then Kageyama's movements stop and his hand pulls away and Shouyo whines again, moving his hips.

Mid-thrust, he's grabbed and thrown back first onto the mattress, and he barely registers the words, "Fucking pants," that Kageyama utters before said pants are pulled off, along with his underwear. Despite how gone he is, Hinata experiences a moment of clarity and leans forward, grabbing the zipper of Kageyama's pants at lightning speed.

His hands are shaking too badly though, and apparently Hinata isn't enough of a functioning person anymore to open pants, which really.. says something about the state he's in. Kageyama is sweet enough to only watch him struggle for a few seconds before deciding to help him, and once more, brown eyes are entranced by those hands. 

The sight of Kageyama undoing his pants does things to Hinata. 

So many things. 

But then, everything falls apart around him as Kageyama pulls them down. 

And takes one of Hinata's hands only to set it down on the soft fabric of his black boxers. 

Hinata's mouth waters, and another sound leaves his mouth. He has to look at it to actually get the reality into his head that he's touching the very dick he's been thinking about for too long now. He can't help himself and lets his fingers run along the outline of it, the fabric so thin that it doesn't really leave much to the imagination either way. 

It's warm. Hard and thick and so much more than the redhead can handle because it's Kageyama. He looks up, and has to close his eyes the second he does because otherwise he'll come like this, untouched. 

Kageyama's face has his heartbeat going wild, feral. 

Instead, he blindly and greedily works on shoving the underwear down strong legs. When he reopens them, there's another instance of an almost heart attack. 

"Oh my God," the only thought in his head spills from his lips, and he wets them a second later. 

"Yeah," Kageyama agrees, his voice both intense and broken. 

Hinata burns the image into his head. The flushed skin, the hint of wetness at the tip, and the sheer size of it. His hands can't seem to stay still, so Hinata does the only thing he can think of doing. 

His fingers fit perfectly around it. Taking a deep breath, he dares to move them, the pressure light and the movement slow, much slower than he usually is about anything. 

"Hina- ahh, fuck! Shoyo," Kageyama moans, and Hinata joins right in, though his voice isn't capable of forming actual words at this point. Just like he isn't capable of thoughts anymore, really. It's all a blur, because once again, wow. All of this feels entirely too intense, and his mind is so quiet that he can hear the sound of skin moving against skin too clearly. Can't stop hearing it. 

The only better sounds are the wrecked noises Kageyama makes when Shoyo increases his pace ever so slightly.

If he could chose a melody to hear for the rest of his life, this would be it. Definitely. But the symphony of arousal is suddenly interrupted when Kageyama once again moves Shoyo around like he weights nothing at all. 

They end up with Hinata sitting on Kageyama's legs again, his fingers still holding onto the erection, moving and teasing and pumping. His own is hard and swollen in front of it, and it takes no time at all until Kageyama's fingers are touching him again, slowly wandering their way up from his inner thigh to where he needs it most. 

"Please, ah, touch me," Hinata pleads uselessly, quickening the strokes on Kageyama's length in hopes of earning himself some relief as well.

He sobs pathetically when the relief finally comes, and stares dumbly down at both their hands. Sobs again. Swallows.

Only to be captured in another one of those incredibly warm and insanely breathtaking kisses. Neither of them stops jerking the other off, and the kiss is a whole new layer on top of the already overwhelming pleasure. It becomes messy in record time, and Hinata is probably to blame for it because he fills the setter's mouth with moans and ragged breaths, over and over again. Kageyama seems entirely focused on tearing those sounds out of him however, by any means available. He bites Shoyo's lower lip, pushes against him, lets his thumb ghost over the leaking and sensitive tip.

Tears run down Hinata's cheeks, but he barely even notices with the way he's being devoured alive. 

Their hands get faster along with their lips, and what little of the world hasn't dissolved before, it sure as hell has turned into a blur now. There's nothing but the two of them, taking each other higher and higher, exponentially. Like they're never planning on coming back down ever again. 

At some point, Hinata has to pull back a little because he's about to straight-up faint from a lack of oxygen, and the dark blue eyes full of hunger and heat do not help in the slightest. 

"Mmh, I," he gets out when the strong urge to convey what he's thinking overtakes him and pulls another breath in, "Waah, fuck. To- ah. Tobio, I-. I.." 

Thoughtful as he is, Kageyama slows down a little bit, a thunderstorm of a hundred different emotions in his eyes when he asks, breathless and low, "what is it?" 

Hinata doesn't have the time to really wonder how he's still capable of forming a sentence, all he knows is that he shivers at the tone of his voice, goosebumps traveling along his body. He collects all his bravery, abandon the rest of his sanity - and says it. 

Confesses, quietly. 

"I love you." 

It's so soft and his voice is so fucked that even Hinata has trouble hearing it, but Kageyama doesn't seem to. Both their hands stay still for a moment, as though they made an agreement to give themselves a second to process things. 

Shoyo's eyes widen before the most amazing expression of happiness takes over Kageyama's face. Nothing loud and obvious like a smile, but something happens to and in Kageyama's eyes. Something that instantly has Hinata mirroring the emotion.

"So much," is all Kageyama says, all he needs to say. Hinata must have made a thousand perfect decisions in his life and obviously fate also loves him and so does the universe or God or whatever else is out there because experiencing this moment is more than he could have ever asked for. 

"So, so much," Hinata confirms, his voice threatening to collapse, just like his entire worldview. 

This time, their kiss is gentle. No fight, no competition or roughness. The movements of hands working on each other start again, and the lines between physical sensations and emotions have long since become a blurred mess, like charcoal smudged across a canvas. 

"Stop crying you idiot." 

"Ah, yes," Hinata moans, though he couldn't stop the tears if his life depended on it. They are anything but tears of sadness anyway. "Oh my God," he adds when Kageyama's hands push him further and further. He does what comes most naturally to him and works the dick in his hands harder and faster and...

Breaks. 

Falls into a total feeling of oblivion and warmth. 

He barely manages a, "To- ah. I'm," before the orgasm overtakes him entirely and he barely registers the warmth of his own cum as he shoots it all over both their chests. 

The world feels like it's made of cotton and his mouth hangs open in a moan that won't seem to stop falling out of his mouth. 

It takes a few seconds before he manages to open his eyes, to the image of Kageyama, looking utterly astonished and hungry. 

"Fuck, Shoyo," the setter curses once more, and Hinata is still caught in a trance as his hand resumes its movements on the other again, shaky in his post-orgasmic haze. The brain capacity he still has is occupied by one thought and one thought only; making Kageyama cum. 

He pushes himself closer to the setter, moves his hand up and down faster and faster, and forcefully joins their lips in another kiss. None of it is skillful or planned or controlled, but he could almost swear that he feels the way Kageyama's heartbeat increases at his uncoordinated assaults. 

Their breaths sound unhealthy and more worked up than they ever have during training hours. 

He can smell Kageyama, that familiar smell of both their sweat. 

And just as Shoyo pulls back to breathe, the setter's face twists into an expression of pure pleasure and it all falls into place. 

"Shoyo," Kageyama all but begs. Their eyes meet, and Hinata drowns in those large pupils as Kageyama's dick twitches and he covers them both in his cum. Like a possessed person, Shoyo can do nothing other than watching him crumble and continuing to milk him, entranced by the noises falling from the setter's lips. 

He's pretty sure that he moans along with him, just as wrecked from watching this miracle unfold himself. 

It's only when they both collapse in the mess they've created that his brain entirely catches up with the fact that he has made Kageyama cum. Him. 

He'll need a few centuries to get that into his brain, but for now thoughts aren't a concern of his anyways. Not when Kageyama pulls him against his body, both of them hot and sticky and disgusting. And fitting together just perfectly. 

He releases a shaky breath and tries his best to pull them even closer together, as if they might just become one singular being. 

He's found the one thing that feels better than winning a volleyball match.

... 

"Kageyamaa, I'm bored," Shoyo yells, and throws a crumbled piece of paper at the setter who's got his eyes glued to the display of his laptop. 

Kageyama makes a frustrated noise, and throws the paper ball back, harder. It lands in Hinata's face. 

"I want to play," he complains, and fails to suppress a smirk when this instantly has Kageyama shutting his laptop with a heavy fake sigh. Their eyes meet as the setter stands up and makes his way towards the bed, and Shoyo's heart freaks out all over again. 

Together, they really can turn every situation around, he thinks, and the boredom caused by self-isolation doesn't seem like a very scary opponent anymore.


End file.
